


Where’s the lamb sauce? 3

by peasantvalley



Category: Hell’s Kitchen - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Gordon Ramsay - Freeform, Hell’s Kitchen, Love, Other, Quest, Short Story, Struggle, chef, kitchen, lamb - Freeform, lamb sauce - Freeform, sauce, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasantvalley/pseuds/peasantvalley
Summary: Will time ever be on Gordon’s side?





	Where’s the lamb sauce? 3

Gordon’s eyes closed, little did he know it would be the last time.   
You know what they say about dying, your life flashes before your eyes: every memory, every moment, every hour you lived - played across your eyes like a timelapse.

WAIT

Gordon saw it; for the first time in 27 years, he knew where it was.

Gordon Ramsay finally located the lamb sauce. 

He knew what he had to do. His body attempted to pry his eyes open: was it too late? 

Too late to locate the lamb sauce.


End file.
